Consequences
by KudleyFan93
Summary: After an intoxicating night together, Tootie inadvertently falls pregnant with Timmy's child and both of their lives take an irrevocable turn. Will romance eventually blossom out or will they each part their own ways? May frequently be told in first or third person. Will contain drama and potential graphic violence and language.
1. Aftermath

(( **Hey guys! It's my very first Fairly Odd Parents fic. Just so you know, this story takes place in the not-so-distant future, whereas in this case, Timmy is seventeen and Tootie is about sixteen. Vicky is twenty-two years old. Requests/ideas are highly appreciated and have been deemed necessary, since I'm not full of many ideas at the moment. I do not own any of the characters from this show and I do not own the show either. I only own the story and the TimmyxTootie child. ****;)**

**Hope you enjoy!** ))

**From Tootie's initial perspective**

I quickly paced down the sidewalk in a casual hurry to get home as it was already starting to thunder outside. My heart was rapidly drumming and it was pounding so hard that I could feel the vibration of its hasty thumps radiate through my body.

Very discreetly, I kept myself hidden from view using my umbrella. Yet it just seemed to draw more attention to myself as people kept staring at why I was pointlessly using my umbrella when it was barely raining yet.

I flashed the on-goers flirtatious grins, satisfying them to know that I was just taking precautions. It wasn't that, though. Something was bothering me. Something I'm not proud of, at all.

Late last weekend, I went to a bar for the very first time. Since I'm still not old enough to drink, I just went with some of my friends and their boyfriends to go watch a hockey game at the local bar.

[_Flashback to one week ago_]

_I sat by myself at an empty counter, watching as my friends and their boyfriends chattered on, laughing and cheering at the game that was playing on the flatscreen. They were each chugging down drinks, probably having an amazing time. Meaningfully I stared, yearning for just one sip. _

_Lucky._

"_Hey, you look like yer lookin' for somethin' ta do. I think I'm yer guy," A slurred voice spoke. I gasped slightly and turned around, seeing Timmy Turner, my life-long crush, holding a can of hard-on beer in his hand. _

"_Timmy!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?! You're not old enough to drink! You're only seventeen!" He put his arm around me and said, drunkenly, "Baby, I'm always old enough to drink." He guzzled down yet another draught. I smiled nervously. "Baby, can you do me a solid, girl?" Timmy said, his voice cracking._

"_Uh…sure?" I bit my lip. Here it comes. _

"_Do me a solid and come ov'a to mah place when the games ov'a. I got a lit'l som'in for ya in store," He winked at me, stumbling a bit. I giggled, blushing, "Why not now? Nobody's looking," I smiled seductively. He laughed and squeezed his beer bottle, "I'm ready for anything."_

_[End flashback]_

"I'm sure not." I shivered. The rain started to pick up harder now, the carefully measured thunderclaps occasionally echoing out from the heavens. It was about three 'o clock in the afternoon. My shift at Dairy Queen had ended and I decided to take a healthier route. Walking.

I've never really cared about gaining weight. My family has always had a generation of slim jims; we've never been able to find good jean sizes. I'm not bragging, though.

I was a little concerned about myself this morning. When I got up, I wasn't at Timmy's place anymore. I was in my own bed at home. Did my parents pick me up? Did Timmy take me back? I'd never know. Yeah, I do still live with my parents. What would you expect from a sixteen-year-old?

Another thing kind of concerned me. I was having these really bad cramps as I was getting ready for work, and I mean really bad. It was almost like a period cramp, just not as painful.

"Mom, I'm home!" I hollered as I stepped into the house, slinging my purse over my shoulder. No response told me that nobody was home. I shrugged. Usually mom and dad are always on a getaway vacation to "get away" from Vicky, using me as an escape goat so they wouldn't be susceptible to her "torture sessions".

I walked into the kitchen, setting my purse onto the kitchen table. As I motioned towards the fridge to make myself a sandwich, I felt a strong wave of overpowering nausea come over me. I often get recurring nausea or migraines due to a minor medical condition of mine, but this felt so much worse. I moaned quietly, one hand clutching my stomach while my other seized the doorframe of the fridge.

I was positive that I was about to toss my cookies when my phone began to buzz. Using every single muscle I could summon to hold down my breakfast and lunch, I picked up my phone and noticed that it was Veronica. (cue sigh) She's so nosy and she never leaves me alone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone. "Toots! Hey! What's up? I just wanted to know if.." She seemed to pause briefly. "Okay, okay Remy! Yes, yes, I am talking to her. No! I'm not saying that. Remy, just be quiet!" I heard her say. Confused, I hesitantly said into the speaker, "Um….I'm still here..?"

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry! Remy's just being rude right now." Veronica replied. Yeah, she and that Remy Buxaplenty jerk are dating. No surprise, really.

"So, what's been up with you lately? You didn't show up to class today." Veronica asked me. I gulped. "I don't really know myself. Things have been so crazy lately." "So I hear you and Timmy have tied the knot and hooked up! Is this true, or are those starry-eyed gossipers at school just being trolls?"

"No, we're not dating. I wish we were, though," I replied with a sigh of disappointment. "Things haven't really worked out between us, yet. We're still trying to match similarities." "Ohh, that's too bad. Y'know, Toots," I _**REALLY**_ wish she wouldn't call me that. "Have you ever thought of trying online dating? That's how me and Remy met."

"No way. There's too many cyberbullies and hackers and creeps. Besides, I've tried that already, and it didn't work either." By this time I had grabbed my purse and walked back upstairs. Due to my nausea attack, I no longer had an appetite. "Oh, okay then. What about…a kissing booth?" Veronica giggled as she finished her sentence. I stifled back a laugh, "Are you serious? I'm not doing that! Besides, who would wanna kiss an ugly betty like me anyway?"

One pregnant pause later, Veronica spoke up, "So, I….oh, wait, nevermind. Sorry Tootie, I gotta go. Remy's craving some Japanese food." With that, the call ended. I sighed and slid my phone and purse underneath my bed. It's kind of the only way to keep Vicky away from stealing my wallet.

Just as I was about to lie down and take a quick catnap, the nausea in my stomach faded away and I soon gained back my hunger. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked downstairs to prepare myself a turkey sandwich.

Just as I was about to take a bite of my sandwich, the nausea came flooding back to me. This time it came back with a vengeance. Dropping my burger, I dashed over to the kitchen sink and hurled out whatever was left inside my stomach.

"Ohh…I must be getting the flu or something. This is outrageous!" I muttered, rinsing the nasty flavor of half-digested food out of my mouth. I leaned against the counter, feeling my forehead. "Nope…man, maybe I should schedule an appointment with Doctor Erilyn. This is really strange."


	2. Accident

Consequences

Chapter 2 title: Accident

(( **Y** **U PEOPLE NO REVIEW?! Ha, just kidding. Anyways, I'm just gonna let you guys in on a little secret of mine: The baby of Tootie and Timmy is not, I repeat, is NOT Tommy or Tammy Turner from the FOP movie Channel Chasers. This is kind of an Alt. universe, so, yeah. I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy this chapter, though! :)** ))

**Tootie's P.O.V: Nearly a week after her strange, recurring symptoms begin**

I sighed in exasperation. It was a Tuesday afternoon in mid-November, and I was beginning to think the clock was broken. To make a long story short, I haven't been doing much better myself. I've been feeling really under the weather.

Like, I feel like I've gained several pounds in the last week or so. Late at night I tend to sleepwalk into the kitchen and have a little midnight snack, usually melted caramel-covered pickles, banana cream pudding, and marshmallow paste.

Sometimes I have a really weird craving for a peanut butter and ham sandwich with vanilla ice cream. Although my mind keeps telling me I'm hungry, I end up eating too much and I puke up all the contents of my stomach. I mean, my mom keeps yelling at me for eating all the food in sight, then just puking it all up again later.

My dad and mom have recently been divorced. He took Vicky with him (even though she's old enough to live by herself, she still lives with her family for who-knows-what reason), leaving me and my mom in the dust.

I've been extremely emotional lately to the point where I'll just simply brake down and sob myself to sleep. I'm an emotional wreck and my hormones have been cracking due to the simplest of things, which really irritates me.

I've also been noticeably snappish, no pun about it. My mom thinks it's because of "stress" from the departure of my dad and sister. I'm not really sure myself. And finally, my menstrual cycle has been off. It's just not normal for me to miss my period.

And that's why I'll be heading to the doctor's for an appointment.

As soon as I arrived at the clinic, I had a sudden urgency to vomit. As I got out of my car, I ended up vomiting onto my shoes. "S**t," I cursed, mumbling to myself petulantly. I sighed and tried to wipe the puke off with several wet wipes. It helped, but it didn't come remotely close to getting all of the muck off. Gross. Sighing, I walked into the building, praying that no one would notice my dirty high heels.

I walked over to the receptionist's desk and tapped it, trying to catch her attention. The woman looked up at me, an irritated sneer on her face. "May I help you?" She spoke, in an almost condescending trend. "Whoa there. I'm just here to see Doctor Loraine," I reeled back at her venomous demeanor. "Geez..if looks could kill…" I thought as she pointed down the hall. "Lucky for you," She said, sharply, "He's in today. Go ahead; one of our nurses will escort you to your room."

"Look lady, all I'm asking is that-" I paused, feeling something building up in my throat. Before I could excuse myself, the contents of my stomach spilled out of my mouth and landed onto the woman's desk, splattering some of her clothes. I gasped, clapping a hand to my mouth as I grabbed a handkerchief and tried to wipe up the frothy, regurgitated mess off of her clothes and desk. "Oh my God! I'm so, SO sorry! I-" "No, I'll take care of it, as always. You just go to the nurse over there and hurl all over her, not me." The receptionist said, undaunted by what had just happened.

I bit my lip, apologized again, and quickly hurried off, trying to ignore what had just happened. Several people stared at me as I walked by. I flashed them awkward grins as a young nurse walked me to a room. It was a dimly-lit room, and very, very cold. It was almost like one of those nightmares you get when you're afraid of going to the dentist or the doctor, picturing all those clichéd syringes and scalpels and needles.

I shuddered a bit as the nurse sat down to ask me some questions. "Now, what are your symptoms, miss?" "I think you saw what happened at the front desk a while ago, so, yeah, puking is one of them," I blushed. The woman nodded and typed it into her computer, "Anything else?" "Well, yes, actually. Alot. I have these weird midnight cravings and the occasional sleep-walking. Then there's all of this tension and oppression I have, and it gets really intense when I'm around my mother since she recently got divorced from my father. I have a lot of emotional breakdowns, but my mother says it's just depression from the divorce. And I tend to get really bad migraines. And lastly, I've been gaining weight when I was in perfect shape a few months ago, and my diet hasn't changed since then!" I paused to intake a breath of air.

The nurse 'm-hm'ed and typed it all in, then closed her laptop and smiled at me, although I could see right through it. "Well then miss Khan, I'll just take this to Doctor Loraine and see what he thinks about your symptoms, then we'll see what the dickens has gotten into you." She stood up and left the room, leaving me to drown in my own torrent of deep thoughts.

I sighed, twiddling my thumbs and drumming them onto my knees. What was happening to me? I could faintly remember that one night about two weeks ago with Timmy…ahh…what a night that was- wait. Hold up.

We slept together.

And usually after intercourse, the woman becomes pre…

P-pre…..preg….

…PREGNANT!

I felt like I had just gotten punched in the face, smacked out of my illusionary world. Pregnant?! No, I couldn't be! My subconsciousness has to be lying to me! It can't be true! I-I'm too young to be a mother! Sixteen is way too young! Oh my God, how is mom going to react?! This has to be some nightmare!

I was beyond upset by this point. I was hyperventilating, my breathing erratic and jagged, very short intakes of air which simply upset my nerves even more. Beads of sweat began to cascade down the sides of my face as did a few tears that left my eyes. I'm not ready for this. I'm too young. I'm still in high school. My mom will never let me live it all down, that's for darn sure.

I had no idea how long I had been sulking in the dark until I heard a click. Hastily, I wiped my tears away and pasted a fake smile on my face, seeing Doctor Loraine standing in the door. He was my childhood doctor. Kind of an old, lonely single man who lived by himself, his only company two little cats, that I must add are simply adorable.

My smile faltered as I saw the unsettled and concerned expression on his face. He was such a cheerful and jolly guy. This wasn't the real doctor Loraine that I knew and loved. He clutched a few papers in his hand, and I swore that his hand was shaking. He sat down next to me and slapped his knees a bit, "Tootie," He sighed. "We need to talk."

I gulped in absolute terror. This would be it. I knew what was coming. "Tootie…how…how old are you, sweetheart?" Doctor Loraine's voice started to crack a bit, and he looked like he was about to cry. "I'm…sixteen…" I added breathlessly, wrestling back tears of my own. Doctor Loraine rubbed his chin and thinning hair, then sighed, "Did you have sexual intercourse in the past two weeks or so?"

"…Yes," I peeped so quietly that it was a whisper. He rubbed his temple with one finger, then he handed me the paper. "Sweetie, there's no easy way to tell you this, but…"

I looked at the paper with dread.

"Name: Tootie Darlene Khan

Age: Sixteen

Birthdate: August 5th, 1988

Status: _**Pregnant**_"

I kept reading that one word over and over again, chewing it over as my mind was still having extreme difficulties on comprehending what my current position was. I was pregnant. There was no glitch about it. And there was proof to confirm that this was legitimately true.

I was pregnant with freakin' Timmy Turner's baby.

Way to go, Tootie.

Way to freakin' go.

I looked at Doctor Loraine as tears cascaded down my cheeks, wetting my neck and shirt. He pursed his lips, "You know, there are other things we can arrange…" I knew exactly what he was thinking. No. Absolutely not!

"How dare you!" I exclaimed, standing up. "I would never do such a horrendous thing! Especially to something that I created! Never in my life! And certainly not on your watch, mister! Thanks for nothing, doc! Thanks A LOT!" I screamed and darted out of the room, slamming the door as I ran down the hall, dashing past many confused doctors and nurses.

I sobbed all the way to my car, whereas I got in and drove away. Far away from that hospital. I wanted to be as far as possible from that place right now. Yet, I felt positively horrible for the things I said to Doctor Loraine, no matter how rude he had put it.

I would never abort something so vulnerable and defenseless.

Even if it would cost me my childhood and change my life, forever.

Through my quiet sobs of despair, I couldn't help but smile. As my car pulled into a stop light, I leaned down and patted my still slim stomach, giving it a kiss. "Mommy loves you, sweetie. Even though I can't see you right now, I promise. I'll always be here for you." The light turned green and I was just pulling out when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was another car that was speeding down the highway at a monstrous speed, and it was heading directly towards me.

I took in a deep breath, knowing a collision would happen. I closed my eyes and heard the very distinct crashing sound of two vehicles colliding. And one of them was mine. Even though I could see nothing, I could sense what was occurring.

My vision went out-of-focus for a moment, and I briefly lost consciousness until I re-awoke, my vision blurred. I was lying in a ditch, my mutilated car on top of me. I was wallowing in a puddle of my own blood. Though I knew I was badly injured, I didn't feel a thing. Just the coldness of the blood that had cooled on my skin. The next thing I heard and saw was an ambulance, then several muffled voices, including a man that appeared to be a police officer bending down and reaching for me. I weakly lifted my hand to let him pull my out until I fully lost consciousness.

(( **OH NOEZ! What happened to Tootie?! ….Well, I think you all do know what really happened. I'm just trying to be more dramatic.**** ***_**looks at cue cards, sees that someone has scribbled all over them with marker**_*** ****Great.**** ***_**sigh**_***** ))


	3. Impact

Consequences

Chapter Three Title: Impact

(( **Alright! So now I left a painful cliffhanger in the last chapter. Now this chapter WILL have some TimxToot romance, so brace yourselves!** ))

**From Tootie's Initial Perspective**

Darkness.

No light.

_Nothing._

Wait…

Wait…what is that beeping sound?

My eyes slowly peeled open, succumbing to a bright flash of light. A viciously-sharp pain pierced my eyes, causing them to snap shut and re-open. My blurred vision slowly came back into focus, and the first image that materialized inside my mind was I was still half unconscious.

I looked around, carefully noting my surroundings. The environment I was in was…somewhere I've been before. Wait a second…I'm…I'm back at the hospital.

Flocks of doctors towered over me, and I saw another familiar figure in the background. I inwardly ripped my hair out. It was my mother. Surely the doctors had found out I was pregnant and they had told her. Well, at least it saves me from telling her personally. No wait…that's just even worse.

Everyone seemed to be speaking, whether they were yelling, whispering, or talking to themselves, I don't know. Their mouths were moving, but my ears weren't enabling me to hear their conversation. All I could hear was an assortment of muffled, run together slurs. Gradually, my hearing began to return to normal and soon I could distinctly hear their negotiations.

"Is my baby going to be alright?" My mother asked, her bottom lip quivering. One of the doctors sighed as he took off his mask, "Yes, it looks like she's finally conscious again. That's good." "What happened to her, doctor?" "Well, it appears that someone rammed into her vehicle. She was struck, and nobody could do anything about it except call 911. She has a few major injuries, mainly her head and knees. But besides a few minor fractures, she and the baby will be just fine."

An oppressive silence filled the room as my mother twitched, "…B-baby?" "Yes, ma'm. Didn't you know that your daughter was pregnant?" I tensed up. "Muh-mom?" I spoke up, my voice croaking. The doctors glanced at me, then back at my mother. She had a look of anger on her face, but it was layered over by a calm, passive façade. "Please, may I have a talk with my daughter for a moment." "Of course." The main doctor ushered the other nurses out of the room, leaving my mother and I to talk.

"Tootie, I think we need to have a little chat." She pulled up a chair and sat next to my hospital bed. "…Uh…hi mom," I said, smiling sheepishly. "No. No. None of that 'hi mom' crap. How could you do this to yourself, Tootie?" My mom snapped. "Mom! It wasn't my fault! That drunk dude rear-ended m-" "I'm not talking about that."

I flinched. Here it comes. "I'm talking about _**that**_." She pointed to my well-rounded stomach. I had never noticed until now how big I already was, even for a month pregnant. "I only have one thing to say to you, Tootie: I'm ashamed of you. I thought I could trust you. I feel like such an idiot. It was a stupid decision of mine, letting you go to a bar like that one. How could you do this? You have simply thrown your life away. Believe me, Tootie: I've been in your shoes before."

I stared at my mother, confused. What did she mean by that? "W-what do you mean?" I croaked. My mother sighed, "I've never told you this, but…I was only fourteen when I was pregnant with Vicky. And it was the stupidest decision I've ever made. Look, sweetie; I'm only trying to help you. I'm not going to yell at you or disgrace you or ignore you just because you made a mistake." She put a finger to my chin and stroked my tears away, "I love you, Tootie. You're all I've got left. You're my last baby. And in about nine months, you're going to take my place and become a mommy. You have to face the music, darling; you're carrying a special miracle in that belly of yours. That baby depends on you to take care of it, support it, and most of all, love it. I know it hurts, and yes, there is no easy way out of this. It'll be a long journey, but you'll make it through. You wanna know how I know that?" I nodded slightly, sniffling. "Because you're a strong, strong girl, Tootie, and you never, ever forget that. You have enough faith and confidence in yourself to make it through this. Don't call this a mistake or an accident. Call it a gift or a blessing. You have truly been graced with a beautiful thing, and you'll get to experience the most amazing thing in life. You'll get to bring a new person into this world. You'll watch a new life blossom. There will be heart-warming memories, and there will also be harsh and cruel ones. There are so many paths to take, but you can only choose one. The choice is yours, Tootie."

My mouth gaped open as I used the hospital bed covers to dry my tears. I never knew that my mother had a side of her like that before. She welcomed me into her warm, inviting embrace and I accepted it, burying my face into her shoulder as I sobbed.

A quiet rapping was heard at the door. It creaked open, revealing Timmy, looking quite awkward with a bouquet of flora gripped tightly in his hand. "Uh…I don't mean to intrude, but…I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," He said, softly. I made a hand gesture, beckoning him to come closer as I parted from my mother's arms.

"Come on over," I said. He cautiously approached the bedside, gingerly placing the bouquet of flowers at my feet. I laughed gently, "Come on, I won't bite," I put a hand to my stomach and gave my mother an urgent look. As if she read my mind, she grabbed a pail near the bed and gave it to me, just in time, too, as I then puked into it.

"Let it all out. Good girl," My mother urged, patting and rubbing my back encouragingly. "Oohh, you seem a little under the weather," Timmy chuckled. My mother glared at him, "Don't look so smug. Just look at what you're putting my daughter through!" Timmy blinked, confused. "What do you mean, Mrs. Khan?" "It isn't Khan anymore, it's Nicky Warrens. My husband and I just got a divorce, like you'd even care." She snorted.

"I-I had no idea! Tootie never tells me anything anymore!" Timmy kneeled down next to my mom, but she pushed him away from me while I continued to vomit. "No. We don't need you here pointing fingers and blaming everyone for everything, you whiny little unappreciative b**ch! Now leave before I have to do something drastic, you ungrateful *ss!" My mother screamed.

"Whoa there," Timmy held his hands in front of him defensively. "I don't have ANY idea why you're turning against me, but-" "GET OUT!" My mother screeched. Timmy made a mad dash for the door when I stopped him, "Wait, Timmy! Don't leave!" I wailed.

"Sorry, Tootie, but I gotta go!" Timmy uttered, his voice quaking with fear of what my mother would do to him if he didn't leave. "But Timmy, you can't just leave me and your own child behind!" I smirked internally, hoping that what I said would draw his attention.

Timmy was about to step out the door when he heard me. "…What did you say?" He drawled. "Yeah, I guess you kinda forgot about our 'amazing night' two weeks ago, didn't ya? Well, you pretty much knocked me up and now I'm carrying your kid. Pretty funny story, right?" I dryly said, laughing sarcastically.

Timmy stared at me for what seemed like hours. "…Y-you're p-pre-pregnant?!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, she is. Now get out before I strangle you and snap your neck like a twig! I don't want to see your face near my daughter EVER again unless you apologize for getting her pregnant and you want to be a part of her and the baby's lives!" My mother snarled.

Timmy obeyed her threat and quickly left, leaving me to mope and talk with my mother, discussing my plans for the future.

That included the baby's.

Yes, I've decided to keep my baby.

**A week after the accident: Friday, November 13****th****, 2:13pm in the afternoon, Dimmsdale High**

**Veronica's Initial Perspective:**

_Dear diary,_

_Something. Is. Up. Yeah, you heard me. Tootie's been acting really, really weird lately. Like, yesterday, while we were studying on our career project, she threw up all over our hard work and the library books. I had to pay a fine of #300+ dollars to pay for the books! And she couldn't even spare a dime because she just HAD to have a corndog dipped in maple syrup while I paid for the books! It was so unfair!_

_She's been throwing up a lot recently. To add to all of this, she has a lot of panic attacks and becomes all hysterical over ridiculous things, and then she randomly has anger outbursts or she starts crying. She says its either food poisoning or depression, but I know she's hiding something from me. Since when is food poisoning or fricken' depression an excuse or a good reason to skip school? Yeah, she's been ditching class or she's absent._

_I'm really beginning to worry about her. _

It was a classic Friday afternoon. Nothing special, nothing new, just a regular old day. I was thanking God that the week was finally over. I was making my way towards Tootie's house for another study group session.

"Hey girls," I smiled as I walked into the house. Tootie's mom always left the door unlocked during study group sessions. She would always go out for a few hours, then come back with pizza or something for us. "Hey Ronnie," My friends chimed. Everyone was there; Tootie, Megan, and Angela.

Megan was Tootie's best buddy out of the three of us. They were like spick and span, peanut butter and jelly, bread and butter…oh, I think you get the picture. She's a pretty petite girl with a slender body build, and she's not much of a talker. She has long, dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes.

Angela…well, she's kind of the leader of our group. She's a tomboy, and she doesn't take no for an answer. She has curly blonde hair and green eyes, and she's the strongest of the group.

"So, where are we now? Half-way through? Hm?" I asked as I sat my backpack down and slipped off my shoes, sitting in the circle. "Well, almost, actually. We had to stop for a while because Tootie had a weird craving for chips and dip." Angela narrowed her eyes at Tootie, who was sucking the sauce off of a chip she was eating. "What? I was hungry," Tootie shrugged.

"Still, it's not an excuse. You do this everytime, Tootie. You never did this before." Megan said, blowing her dark wispy hair out of her face as she sipped at her Sierra Mist.

"Would you guys just quit asking me questions like this?! God! It's really getting on my nerves!" Tootie retorted. "See? There you go again. Mouthing and lipping everyone off again for no reason." Angela chided. "Oh my God! You guys are being ridiculous now!" Tootie screamed. "Oh, and WE'RE being ridiculous? No, I don't think so." Angela replied. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Tootie commanded.

"You don't need to ask me twice. Come on, Megan, let's bail. These dweebs are starting to rub off on me." Angela stood up and grabbed Megan's wrist, pulling her up. "W-wait, Angie!" Megan said as Angela dragged her out of the house.

"Screw you!" Tootie screeched out the window as Angela began flipping her off as she dragged Megan down the sidewalk. "YOU'D BETTER PUT THAT FINGER DOWN OR I'LL BREAK IT OFF PERSONALLY!" She threatened as the girls walked out of sight. "Whoa, Tootie! Calm down! You're gonna strain something, girl!" I said, prying her from the window. "I…I know…I don't know what came over me…I…" Tootie sat onto the couch and began to sob into her hands.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her neck, "Toots, come on, what's really wrong with you? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. I swear I won't tell anyb-" "You wanna know the truth?" Tootie sniffled, standing up. She lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach which was slightly round and bulging out.

"…You're all depressed because you think you're fat?!" I asked with exasperation. "No!" Tootie groaned. "Veronica, I'm pregnant! Don't you get it?! That's why I'm so moody and cranky! That's why I'm throwing up and I eat all kinds of weird stuff! I'm carrying freakin' Timmy Turner's baby! We had…well, "it", and now I'm pregnant! There! Now you know, so QUIT ASKING ME SO MANY D**N QUESTIONS ABOUT ME!"

I sat there, wide-eyed and in pure disbelief. "…Tootie, that's amazing! You're pregnant!" I squealed. I stood up and put my hand on her stomach, "How far along are you?"

Tootie's anger seemed to fade away as she realized I was happy for her, "I'm…almost two months." She said with a hint of pride glowing in her voice. "Wow! I have no clue why you thought I'd be angry about something like this. This is awesome!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Thanks…" Tootie sighed, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid you'd ditch me and say we weren't friends anymore." "Where did you get that idea?" I laughed. "….No idea!" She giggled.

_Friday, November 13__th__, 5:01pm in the evening,_

_Dear diary,_

_OHMYGOSH! The most AMAZING thing has happened today! Tootie's pregnant! AAHHH! I'm so happy for her! I can't wait until the baby is born! I'm so __happy__ excited!_

**Three weeks after the car accident; Wednesday**

**Back to Tootie's initial perspective**

So, I'm two months pregnant. And I'm a little nervous. Yeah, you can say that…because I have my first ultrasound appointment today.

My stomach has rapidly been growing, just as my doctor said. I've gained about four pounds in the last week, and I'm pretty surprised. My doctor said that the baby was developing, and that it was very healthy for its age. I've never felt so happy in my life! I'm gonna be a mother! I know it seems way too early, but me and my mother have already gone shopping for cribs and stuff. Hey, you can never be too early.

Presently, I was walking out to my car. As I paused to find my car keys, I sensed that someone was staring at me.

"Hey…"

I froze and slowly turned around to see Timmy. He was standing awkwardly in the driveway, fondling with his traditional pink cap. "H-hey…i-is your mom home?" He peeped. I laughed a bit, he was afraid of my mom. I wouldn't blame him; she could get just as scary as Vicky sometimes.

"Nah, she's at work." I smiled. He smiled back at me and walked a little closer. I laughed again, and said, "Oh come on, when will you get it? I. Don't. Bite." He chuckled a bit and leaned against my car, "So, where ya off to, Baby Mama?"

"I'm going to my first ultrasound. Would you like to join me and your child?" I patted my bulging abdomen. "Seriously? Y-you're cool with that?" Timmy asked, seeming surprised. "Well, sure!" I shrugged. "You mean it? Even after…well, you know," He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling, "Hey, water under the bridge. Afterall, I was never mad at you in the first place. Yeah, being pregnant's gross and it has it's sh*tty times, but it's not as bad as people think it is." I assured him.

"O-okay, cool." He smiled. "You want me to drive? Since you're preggers and all," I swore I could see his cheeks pinking. "Oh, no, it's fine. I'm perfectly fine with driving." "But, what about-" "Timmy, I'm fine. I promise. Now get in and let's go, I'm gonna be late." We shared a laugh and then we got into the car, Timmy sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

The perpetual car ride didn't last long and we soon arrived at the clinic. I pulled into a parking space and suddenly froze. Timmy noticed and asked me with concern clouding his face, "What's the matter?" I bit my lip, "I have to pee," He laughed and escorted me out of the car, "C'mon, I'll take you inside." And that he did.

After a quick trip to the woman's restroom, I came out to see Timmy standing in the doorway. "No boys allowed," I tweaked his cute round nose. "Aw man," He grunted. I rolled my eyes playfully as a nurse showed the way to our room. It was your typical ultrasound room; dimly-lit and rather chilly inside.

Timmy helped me onto the large chair, making sure I was comfortable. "So does this mean we're BF and GF again?" I asked, smirking. Timmy looked at me and smiled, "Of course." He gave me an Eskimo kiss. "Just don't put another baby in me, kay?" I said, earning a laugh from my new boyfriend.

We waited, our hands intertwined until my doctor came into the room. "Hey Doctor Eryiln," I smiled. "Hello Tootie. And, nice to meet you…?" "Timmy." Timmy held out his hand and shook hands with Doctor Erylin. "Pleased to meet you, Timmy. Now, shall we get started?" She giggled, sitting down onto a stool as she turned on the monitor.

"Yes!" Timmy and I chimed. I seemed much more excited than he did, but I knew deep down he was still happy about seeing his own child for the first time too. "Aright, here we go. Can you lift your shirt for me? Thank you. Now Tootie, this gel with be very, very cold on your stomach. Brace yourself," I squeezed my eyes shut as Doctor Eryiln coated my stomach with a clear, semi-translucent gel. And she was right. It was EXTREMELY cold. I jumped a bit at the touch of it.

"Shhh," Timmy hushed me, gripping my hand supportively. I felt so much more relieved as he consoled me with his gentle cooing and reassuring presence. It put me at ease, and I relaxed as Doctor Erylin moved the wand around my small belly.

I had to squint my eyes as I looked at the monitor screen. There, a faded image began to appear on the screen. I wanted to jump for joy at the sight; there was my little baby. It was awfully tiny, but then again, it was only two, almost three months old. I squealed as tears left my eyes, "Oh..my God…Timmy, t-that's our baby! Look! Look, there it is! O-our baby!"

Timmy smiled widely, he was grinning from ear to ear. I looked closer at his face and noticed a single teardrop swelling down his cheek. "Oh my God…it's so…tiny and cute." He softly exclaimed. "There it is…ooh, look how strong your baby looks, so precious…" Doctor Erylin crooned. "…It looks like it has a little tail." Timmy cringed a bit. I playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

Doctor Erylin laughed. "Well, it's just now starting to lose its tail. It's still a bit too early to tell if it's a girl or a boy, so we'll give it a few months." She smiled as she turned off the monitor and wiped the gel off of my stomach. "Would you like a few copies of the pictures of your baby?" She asked us.

"O-of course!" I piped up, grinning as Timmy helped me sit up. Doctor Erylin nodded and she handed us a small portfolio, "Here you are. Now, I'll see you two in another three months, alright?" She smiled. Timmy and I nodded, "We'll be here." He winked.

Doctor Erylin giggled, "Alright then. I'll see you two lovebirds soon." "Bye Doc, thanks for the photos!" I hollered as we got up and left the room. We checked out of the building and got back into my car, but Timmy got into the driver's seat before I could. "Hey! I can still drive ya know!" I chuckled.

"No-no, I can't let a pregnant gal drive on the road when she's carrying our baby." Timmy patted my stomach. I huffed and got into the passenger seat, my arms crossed and my lips looking pouty. "Oh come on, don't turn on me like your mom did!" Timmy whined. I rolled my eyes, smirking as we pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Consequences

Chapter Four title: Gettogether

(( **So here's the fourth chapter. I don't mean to be a whiner, but I'm really trying to put some effort into this story. I hope this doesn't seem like a replacement for my other stories or anything. ****;A;** ))

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that my mom's car was there. I glanced at Timmy, and he seemed really pale. I don't blame the poor guy; the way my mom yelled at him the other week ago was pretty embarrassing.

"You okay?" I asked gently. Timmy nodded slightly, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He got out of the car and waved me goodbye, "I'll see ya tomorrow at school, Tootie." He winked and smiled before he made his way down the street towards his house.

I smiled a bit and walked up to the door, seeing that the kitchen light was on. "Yep, Mom's definitely home." I opened the door with a small knock, "I'm home!" I shouted. "Hi sweetie," My mom walked in and pulled me into a hug, "How was the ultrasound?"

"Oh, it was fine," I lied glibly with a straight face. I REALLY didn't want mom to know that Timmy was with me during the ultrasound. "So, are you ready to go out for lunch?" She smiled at me. "Uh, yeah, sure. Where are we going?" "I've already booked the place," Mom grinned.

"Where?"  
"Hungry Joe's."  
"The all you can eat place? Mom, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can stop my diet."  
"They have a salad bar," Mom suggested. I smiled, but then a sudden wave of nausea washed over me unexpectedly. I clasped a hand to my mouth and pushed my mother with the other as I ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Honey?" I heard Mom's voice from behind the bathroom door as I dunked my head into the toilet bowl, puking. "Honey, are you alright? We don't have to go out if-" "N-no mom, I'll be fine, I promise." I wiped my mouth off and flushed the toilet, then washed my hands and brushed my teeth to get rid of the nasty taste of vomit out of my mouth.

I came out of the bathroom, sighing as I felt my stomach settle. "I-I'm fine now. Let's just go already." I grabbed my coat out of my bedroom and followed my mom down the stairs.

Once we arrived at Hungry Joe's, we were sat down at a booth and ordered our food. I had trouble at dinner, as my stomach and the baby were demanding, quite noisily, that they both wanted better sustenance then what I was giving them.  
"Tootie, you're starving yourself," My mom admonished. "I am not," I retorted. My stomach groaned loudly. "Your body says otherwise." "Mom, I know. But, I'm okay really. I'm not going to starve myself, my stomach is probably just a little upset from throwing up earlier." I sighed, thinking back to my recent losing bout to vomiting.

Suddenly the waitress returned, our food trays and baskets in her hand. "Alright, here we go, the afternoon lunch special." She smiled, handing us our meals. My mom thanked her and we both began to eat as the waitress left to serve the other customers.

The smell of my meal was intoxicating, but my stomach was disagreeing. "Oh come on! The one time I get something to eat you change your mind!" I mentally scolded, rubbing my stomach. The baby was really picky with a lot of foods I liked to eat. My favorite foods were now my most hated foods now that I was pregnant.

I looked over to see my mother eating her meal, shoveling forkfuls after forkfuls of food into her mouth. I suddenly felt queasy and I stood up and ran to the bathroom, puking into the basin of a sink. "Ugh…this is another one of those "perks" of pregnancy, isn't it?" I asked myself as I rinsed my mouth out.

"You can say that again."

I nearly jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. I turned around to see a young pretty girl about my age. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She almost reminded me of Megan. But, the only thing that stood out farther than her attractive features was…her massive stomach.

She came over and began to wash her hands, "I'm Wynter. And, as you can plainly see," She dried her hands off, sighing as she pulled up her sweater revealing the large, fleshy bowling ball that was her belly. "I'm pregnant just like you." I blinked in surprise, "H-how did you know I was pregnant?!" Wynter shrugged, "It was pretty obvious; you do already have that motherly glow." She laughed. "My mom is such a ditz. She loves babies and was ecstatic when I told her I was pregnant."

"How far along are you? If I may ask," I questioned. Wynter grinned, "I'm almost eight months. It's a boy, and I'm considering naming him Jake, just like his daddy." She rubbed her stomach. "Wow, you're pretty…eugh…big, no offense," I cringed a bit. I could just picture myself being that huge at eight months. Maybe even bigger, considering how big I already was for only being three months along.

"Aw, no hard feelings. All teen moms freak out about how huge they'll get during the third trimester. But in reality, it's not that bad." She shrugged. "Aside from swollen feet, fierce midnight cravings, and backaches, there's not really a lot of bad things about being heavily pregnant." "Wow, sounds like you have it easy," I giggled. "Nah, you got it easier than I do right now. Wait until you're my size, then you'll be craving donuts dipped in horse radish or peanut butter." Wynter smirked. "You know, Wynter, I think we have quite a lot in common. You wanna hang out some more? I have some free time tomorrow. Maybe we could go shopping or something, if you're not busy?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, sure! That sounds great!" Wynter smiled widely. She reached into her purse and gave me a small slip of paper. "There's my number. We'll chat later. Well, gotta go, Jake here is getting feisty." She patted her stomach and then left the restroom. Once she was gone, I squealed with glee, "Yay! Someone who has something in common with me!~" I fist-pumped.

(( **Alright! A new chapter. :) Sorry it's so short, I'm lagging on ideas and I was hoping that you guys could maybe suggest a few things? ****:3**** And don't worry, TimmyxTootie fans, there will be plenty of romance between the two in the next few chapters! I promise! ****C:**** Plus, you can all expect s'more updates for **_**Little Baby Blue Jay**_** and **_**Little Kids**_**. I swear I will update them both very soon!**

**Anyways, enjoy this (****short****) chapter!**** :D** ))


	5. Warming Up

Consequences

Chapter Five title: Warming Up

**Nearly two weeks after meeting Wynter Cavanaugh **

**Tootie's initial perspective**

I'm getting pretty big.

Or maybe I'm just over-exaggerating

I'm a little worried, too. I mean; who is this big at three months pregnant? I look like I swallowed a small grapefruit. The good news is that, well…today I'm having my very first sleepover in three years. Me and Veronica used to have sleepovers all the time, and by all the time, I mean 24/7. But, we were pretty young and gullible back then. I guess my childhood days are over, now, since I'm pregnant.

Timmy and I have been secretly dating behind my mom's back. She gets really suspicious when I head out really late and come back at nearly 1:00am. I'm getting this odd feeling that she knows what is going on between us, but then again, how would she know? Only Veronica, Wynter, and Megan know about Timmy, and they swore they would never tell a single soul.

Anyways, our relationship has escalated quickly, and it seems to get stronger each day. I feel that he really does care about me and the baby and wants to support us both for as long as he can. Although his job doesn't pay him much, he does everything in his power to help me. *_cue a chorus of 'awwws'_*

I've had to drop out of highschool and miss my classes, only on occasion to I get around to studying, but it's really rare nowadays. My mother has been home-schooling me, but I know she has way more important things to do than be hovering around me endlessly. So I've been trying to educate myself.

My new job has been such a drag. I've been training to become a pharmacist tech, and its finally paid off. No more working at Starbucks. I officially have a job that can pay off my debts.

God, I feel like I'm already grown-up.

This baby has completely taken a turn on my life, and I'm not complaining. So far, I've been doing a lot better; my morning sickness has decreased, but my cravings haven't faltered in the least bit. It does feel so much better to wake up fresh and invigorated other than groggy and pale and sick.

My mother and I have transformed my old childhood bedroom into a nursery, and we're currently trying to add the finishing touches. I want my baby's gender to be a surprise until it's born; so we've painted the nursery walls and furniture the most rational colors possible, and those colors would be green, yellow, and purple.

Right now, the girls and I are in my bedroom, having a great time. It was like a mini baby shower. All my friends were there; Veronica, Megan, Julie, Faye, and even Wynter had showed up. Luckily Angela wasn't there, or I would have indefinitely ripped her eyeballs out of their sockets.

"I WANNA DANCE! AND LOVE! AND DANCE, AGAIN!" Megan and Julie sat in the floor of my bedroom, staring up as Faye paraded around the room singing Dance Again by J. Lo and Pitbull. The two girls on the floor eyed each other.

"Wow. Faye is crazy." I remarked, chuckling. "I know. But she's our friend and we love her." Wynter concluded, rolling her eyes.

"Come on! Sing with me!" said Faye, grabbing Wynter's hands. Wynter momentarily freaked out, but then shrugged it off and decided to play along. On rare occasions, Wynter allowed herself to act stupid and crazy, and tonight was one of them, apparently, for she began singing:

"If this would be a perfect world, we'd be together then! Who cares what they're gonna say! I just wanna dance, and love, and dance, again!"

Megan stared up at them, before shrugging at me and smiling. She was now totally up to join them. She changed her voice from sweet and girly to manly and deep, rapping Pitbull's part, making Faye and Wynter laugh.

"What?" Megan giggled, "Didn't I make a good Pitbull?" "Nope. Not really." Veronica smirked. Megan growled, grabbing a pillow and hitting her directly in the face.

"Look at her now. Look at her now. She's gettin' pillows!" Julie hollered.

"That's a lame remix." Faye said with a straight face.

"Who cares."

"Touché."

I heard a knock at my bedroom door, and in came my door, looking serious as usual. "Girls, please quiet down, alright? I'm working the graveyard shift tonight and I need to sleep." She moaned with rather pleading eyes. "Oh, sure mom. Sorry we woke you." I shooed her off and closed the door, giggling as I climbed onto my bed. "We're like little eight year olds." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"So what? I need to live my childhood while I can. I only have six months before this little one arrives." I jabbed my finger towards my plump stomach. "Dang girl," Faye whistled, "You're getting a little big there. Are you sure it's not all the pickles and stuff you're eating?" She laughed. I snorted, "I dunno, and I don't really care. I'm not the one deciding on who eats what here."

"If you don't discipline your kid right, it's gonna be one rebellious toddler," Julie giggled. I sighed, rubbing my stomach absently, "Yeah, I know. I'm not really sure if I'll even get through the Terrible Twos or not." "My little brother just got over his Terrible Twos last month. And boy, it wasn't kidding! It is pretty terrible," Faye nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I am really excited to finally be a mom, but I'm also a little nervous, too. I know it won't be a walk through the park or a picnic like it is on TV." I sighed again, chuckling dryly. I noticed that Wynter seemed to be a distance away from the rest of the group. I scooted over to her and asked, "Winnie? You okay? You look like you're in pain."

She paled, looking very ill. "I-I'm not really sure…but at the risk of alarming anyone…I think I might have to go to the hospital." I blinked in surprise, my mind still processing her words as the rest of the girls overheard our conversation. "Really? Are you sure? Sometimes there are a lot of close calls-" "No Tootie, I'm dead serious, I think I'm going into labor." She was actually smiling, even though the pained look on her face said otherwise.

"Wow…okay, let me go get my mom and see if we can borrow her car. My car is too small to fit all of us." "O-okay, but hurry! I think Jake has booked his due date a little bit earlier than he was supposed to!" Wynter flinched as Julie, Veronica, and Megan crawled over to her to ease her nerves.

"Mooom!" I cried as I ran out into the hallway, stumbling as my swelling stomach caught up to me first. "Mom! Can we borrow your car?! Wynter's gone into labor and she thinks she has to go to the hospital!" I heard a brief moan from behind my bedroom door, "…Make that knows. She has to go to the hospital!"

My mother's bedroom door opened, revealing my mom. She stood staring at me, looking serious as always. "Tootie, I swear if this is some kind of joke-" "No mom, this is no tomfoolery! She really is in labor!" As if to prove my point, Wynter hollered, "Mrs. Khan!"

"Alright, you girls can borrow my car. I'll send the other girls home and then I'll meet you up there in a few hours to pick you up. In the meantime, go and support your friend. She'll need it." I wrapped my arms around her abdomen and hugged her tightly, "Thanks mom! You're the best!"

I dashed back into the room and saw that Wynter was breathing heavily. "Come on, Winnie, let's go." I grabbed her hand and guided her out the door, negotiating her down the staircase and eventually outside, to which I helped her into the car and drove her to the hospital.

~X~

Well, she did it.

She had her baby.

It's a boy; little Jacob Tempest Cavanaugh-Watterson. Eight pounds, eleven inches, and perfectly healthy. He's also adorable and really chubby (in a cute way, that is!). I'm so happy for Wynter.

As promised, my mom picked me up from the hospital several hours later with my car and drove me back home. "Sorry your sleepover was ruined, sweetie," Mom apologized to me as we entered the house. "Are you kidding? It was pretty good, but Wynter having her baby was the best! But labor does seem really cruddy," My mom laughed at my joke. "Ah, no kidding. I went through sixteen hours of labor just to get you out of me. Wynter had it easy with the fast labor and all."

I smiled bashfully, "I wonder if the same will happen for me. I'm hoping not," Mom rubbed my shoulder, "You'll be fine, kiddo. Now you go take a shower; I'm making spaghetti for dinner." She concluded before she walked into the kitchen. I nodded and raced upstairs, my pace partially slowed down by my prodding stomach. "I'm barely four months along and you're already a pain in my gut," I laughed, giving my belly an affectionate rub.

As I stepped into the shower, I had a sudden craving for pineapples and ranch dressing. I shrugged it off and turned the water on, letting my hair loosen as the water washed all of my worries away. I sighed and looked down at my stomach. It had a weird sensation at that moment; like when you get butterflies in your stomach and it begins to flutter. The doctor would say I would feel that sort of movement around this time.

I smiled and giggled slightly as I poked my belly, "You're so cute. I can't wait to see you, but first I want you to grow and develop so you'll be healthy." My stomach, I had to admit, was still a tad bit small, and it was hardly noticeable. Only certain women could usually tell me that they knew I was pregnant.

I know it seems hard to believe someone like me isn't worried about having a baby, especially at my age. To tell the truth, I am majorly nervous…in fact, I'm beyond nervous; I'm actually quite frightened. But with my mom, my friends, and Timmy's help, I know I'll be able to get through it.

My mom has been really worried about me lately. She said that when she was pregnant with Vicky, she almost lost her due to a close call of a false miscarriage. She told me to be extremely careful and to tell her right away if I start leaking blood. Hopefully nothing of the sort will come true, though.

As a result, she keeps putting me on bedrest and a diet. Not that I'm complaining. But I am a little concerned; who wouldn't be, after all?

Anyways, time sure has flown by. I've been standing in the shower for over twenty minutes, submerged more into my thoughts than I am the water. Hastily, I turned the water (that was now beginning to turn cold) off and stepped out of the shower, immediately drying myself off. As I reached for the blowdryer on the sink, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I took note that my hair had grown much longer in the past few weeks and flowed almost down to my shoulders and its color had brightened immensely. I grinned as I soaped my long jet-black hair with some shampoo, lathered it all in, and then promptly rinsed it out. I repeated with some conditioner, and before you know it, I was already out of the shower, sporting my robe and a towel wrapped around my head.

As I walked down the hallway towards my bedroom, I swore I could feel something move and fidget inside of my stomach. I shrugged, thinking nothing of it. It was at that same moment when a very unpleasant sensation struck me.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and rushed back into the bathroom, then immediately, my head was dunked deep into the toilet bowl as I vomited into it. "Ugh," I sighed, wiping my mouth as soon as I was sure that my stomach was empty. "You're really wearing me out, baby. I thought we were through the puking stage already," I poked my stomach slightly. That's when the same thing that happened earlier happened.

It felt like there were butterflies swimming around inside of me, tickling my innards. I held one hand over my bulging abdomen, and not even a second to spare. That's when it happened.

My baby just kicked, for the very first time.

And I just felt it.

"Wow," I breathed. I had a mixed bag of emotions; shock, surprise, happiness, and especially excitement. I just felt my own kid kick me! It was a pretty amazing feeling. My breathing became erratic as my eagerness grew, "MOM!" I screamed.

I looked down at my stomach and poked it, "Just wait till Grandma gets up here! She'll want to feel you to believe me, because she usually doesn't trust me." When I looked up again, my mom was in front of me, wearing a messy apron that had small splatters of sauce on it, to which I assumed, was our dinner. "Tootie! What's wrong?! I heard you screaming and-"

Before she could finish, I unveiled part of my robe and grabbed her hand and placed it on top of my pudgy stomach, letting her feel around it. My smile grew in size as I noticed the worried look on her face turned from unsettlement, to confusion, and finally to surprise and ecstasy. "AAAH!" She squealed, feeling another spot on my stomach, "The baby moved?!"

"Not only that, but it kicked, too!" I giggled. Even though I couldn't see my face, I could easily tell that my smile was nearly a mile wide. "Wow! This is amazing, Tootie!" Mom said, hugging me tightly. "Uh, mom! Don't squeeze the baby out of me yet!" I gasped. She immediately let go and giggled, "Sorry sweetie, I'm just so happy for you!"

"Thanks mom," I smiled. My stomach suddenly roared, and a gnawing feeling of deep hunger hit me. "Uh, is dinner done yet? I'm starving after puking so much." My mom frowned, placing her hand on my cheek, "You poor thing. Come on down, it's almost ready. I lightened it up a bit on the sauce, because I know that you're stomach isn't very settled yet." "Oh come on mom, stop treating me like I'm ten years old with the flu. I can handle a bit of sauce. I mean, have you ever tried horse radish on a blueberry muffin?" I laughed as we walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

I sat down at the dining table. "No, but have you ever tried corn chips on butter pecan ice cream?" Mom said teasingly as she measured out several spoonfuls of spaghetti onto my plate. I rolled my eyes, "Eugh, no way! I hope that my kid doesn't have cravings like that. Just blegh," I stuck my tongue out for emphasis.

"Well, just be lucky. When I was pregnant with you and Vicky, I always had a daily craving for lemon cake and Pepsi." My mom sat down next to me at the table, placing a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. I did the same, although it was more like sloppily shoveling it in. "Honey, I understand that you're pregnant and hungry, but honestly…can't you eat more like a lady?" Mom shook her head at me. I shook my head, this time in disagreement, "No."

I could tell that Mom was about to roll her eyes when there was a quiet knocking at the door, the sound of the doorbell ringing blending in with the noise. "Now who could that be?" My mom asked herself. She got up and walked towards the door, then as I heard the door open, Mom went from in a good mood to an instant bad one. "Oh, it's you. What, come to impregnate my daughter with another? No, I don't think so."

Timmy?! What was he doing here! I immediately got up from the table, abandoning my dinner as I raced to the door, my pace once again slowed by my stomach. "Timmy! What the h*ll are you doing here?!" I exclaimed with exasperation. Timmy looked down, hands in his pink jacket pockets, his traditional pink hat tilted forward, as if he was ashamed of something. "I wanted to see you and make amends with your mom."

"Not going to happen. Now leave before I castrate you." Mom growled. Timmy took a step back. "Mrs. K- Nicky, look, I just really want to at least be friends. I wanted to apologize for what I've done to your daughter and I'm asking for your forgiveness." "You think you have the nerve, no, no, the AUDACITY to come back here, asking for MY forgiveness, when YOU'RE the one who should be on your knees, asking Tootie to forgive yourself for what you've done to her. So unless you're ready to take your thumb out of your mouth and man up, willing to help Tootie with your own child, I am asking you to leave." My mom punctuated her sentence with a sneer, pointing her forefinger at Timmy like a loaded gun.

"Mom! Enough!" I shouted. Mom raised her eyebrows at me, "Excuse me, young lady?" "Look, I'm just going to tell you the truth; Timmy and I have nearly been dating for almost a week behind your back. I'm sorry I never told you sooner, but I was just afraid that you'd force me to date someone else! I'm telling you, mom, Timmy's changed! He even went with me to the first ultrasound!" Mom looked shocked and also very angry.

"It's true, Mrs…I-I mean, Nicky," Timmy interjected, more or less enthusiastic to chime in than I was. Mom narrowed her eyes at Timmy, "I still don't trust you, Turner." I grabbed her shoulder. "Mom, please," I said with pleading eyes. "Don't interfere. We can work this all out – how about Timmy stays for dinner? That's a good start to making amends,"

Mom gave me a look and said, "Tootie, I don't know. Are you really sure?" She whispered to me. "Mom, I'm positive. Timmy's being honest. He'd never abandon me or the baby." I assured her. "Alright Tootie, but don't think that I'll start warming up to him anytime soon! I'm still getting over it all," She made a gesture towards my well-rounded stomach. I sighed and rubbed my stomach, "Okay mom. It's a good start, though." I turned to Timmy, smiling as I kissed him full on the lips.

"Glad you could make it. We're having spaghetti for dinner if you wanna join us," I murmured into his ear. He kissed my earlobe, "Of course. How's the baby doing?" Timmy patted my stomach, which was just about the size of a very small grapefruit. "It's doing fine. I'm kind of tired of calling our baby an 'it', though," I sighed, giggling a bit. "Remember, we want it to be a surprise." Timmy bent down and wrapped his hands around my stomach, giving it a gentle, loving squeeze, "Hey there, kiddo. Daddy's here."

I smirked when I noticed Timmy's expression go from casual to surprised and confused. "Tootie, did you eat something bad? Because your stomach is moving like crazy." "Actually, that's our baby doing that. It just started kicking a little while ago." I smiled, watching as his jaw dropped. "S-seriously?! That's our baby? Whoa," Timmy muttered. He placed his hand on another spot atop my stomach and smiled as he felt another kick, "That's amazing."

"Anyways, I'll be going to go and eat dinner now, if you all don't mind." Mom crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen. "Don't mind her; she's just a little nervous when she's around you." I said. Timmy smiled at me awkwardly, "She's nervous around me? More like the other way around; your mom hates me." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Nah, she likes you, she just needs some time."

And with that, we walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

Well, I mostly waddled.

*_giggle_*

(( **Hello fellow readers! I'm hoping that you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry that it's soooo short. I'm such a lazy butt. ****:|**** But in the meantime, you can vote on the poll on my front page! Yes, spoiler alert: The baby will, indeed, be a sweet little baby girl! And you can help me pick a name for her! So please, go ahead and vote!** ))


End file.
